¿Y si no me ama?
by Nancily
Summary: No importa cuánto lo pienses todo tienen un claro y sencillo resumen en una sola palabra: Apuesta. No es otro Dramione xD


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rowling, pero ella no se molesta si los deformamos y manipulamos a nuestro antojo.

Dedicado: A todas y todos los que lo esperaban

**¿Y si la historia se escribe de diferente manera?**

No importa cuánto lo pienses todo tienen un claro y sencillo resumen en una sola palabra: Apuesta.

Las manos de dos amigos se encontraron en un grutual apuesta, como sí se estuvieran jugando la vida, como si más nada tuviera sentido en la vida, casi podrían jurar que el viento se detuvo en Hogwarts, cuando la apuesta estuvo sentenciada, cuando fue aceptada por aquella persona que solo tenía que hacer una cosa, conquistar al enemigo, el resto se planearía sobre la marcha.

Cuando las palmas de las manos se soltaron de aquel apretón, y ambos amigos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, que se adornaba con aquellos corazones, porque para eso era 14 de febrero.

Todos odian el catorce de febrero, porque si tienes pareja debes pensar en todas esas ridiculeces de comprar el mejor regalo, y verse apuestos para impresionar a sus correspondientes parejas, y si estas soltero como el caso del que acepto aquella apuesta no tienes más que esperar lo suficiente para casar a tu presa, o bien ir como un idiota solo a la maldita fiesta.

Del otro lado del castillo, un adolescente reflexionaba acerca de su comportamiento, de sus actitudes en los últimos años, pero no lograba salir del asombro por que se sentía inmensamente atraído por otra persona, una que estaba tildada de prohibida.

Dos pasos resonaban de lado a lado de un pasillo cualquiera, topándose de frente esas dos personas que estaban atadas macabramente por el destino, uno por una puesta, el otro por amor del puro, nadie nunca podrá saber quién es quién, por que los labios de ambos se encontraron como sí de eso dependiera la vida misma.

Las manos de la chica empezaron a enredarse en aquel cabello platino, de un color tan especial que fue creado únicamente para su uso, los ojos grisáceos del chico se cerraron observando aquellos ojos castaños. Los que han experimentado un beso que te corta el aire saben lo que se mueve en el corazón de uno de ellos, mientras el otro se recuerda que está cumpliendo una apuesta, que le devolverá su orgullo.

Rápidamente y como si no existiera mañana las ropas empiezan a caer de camino a aquella vacía aula, que sería testigo de un acto sexual, porque uno de los miembros de la pareja no estaba haciendo el amor.

El peso de la chica recayó sobre la mesa del profesor, mientras el único resto de ropa caía lejos de ambos por arte de magia, porque aquellos labios unos fríos y unos cálidos no querían soltarse, los dientes del rubio mordieron a la saciedad los labios de aquella sabelotodo, mientras lo soltaba escuchó un gemido de ella.

Eso terminó de enloquecerlo y empezó a bajar suavemente por el cuerpo de la chica, por su suave cuello que lo estaba matando, deposito mordiscos y besos en el, su lengua viperina subía causando chillidos en la garganta femenina, podía sentir su garganta vibrar mientras él pasaba la lengua por su gargantita tan suave, que antes pensó en ahorcar tantas veces, Merlín es testigo de que se sentía excitado por pensar en poner sus manos en la garganta de la chica, de manera violenta, y como si ella conociera sus pensamientos, llevo su mano hasta su miembro y apretó fuerte, tan fuerte como para hacerlo sisear pero tan suave como para no lastimarlo.

-Te amo- Salió de la boca de uno, sin embargo el otro no respondió, solo continuo acariciando el cuerpo de su compañero, deshaciéndose de esa ropa intima que impedía tocar su intimidad.

Lo que paso después de eso, fue la mejor noche de sexo prohibido que esas paredes han escuchado, los gritos de ella, pidiendo más, los labios de él gritando su nombre. El miembro de él clavaba las partes sexuales de ella, entrando y saliendo en un baile de los mismísimos dioses, mientras sus manos se amoldaban a sus senos una y mil veces.

-Te deseo tanto- Otra vez no hubo respuesta, para el que estaba dando todo de sí en la pareja, y con esa frase ambos aullaron del placer, aullaron porque no hay otra manera de explicar ese acto.

Ambos cayeron rendidos, mientras la música del Gran Comedor se acallaba, la fiesta de San Valentín había acabado, así mismo los momentos de odio, pensó el que amaba de ambos, ahora podrían estar juntos mañana le pediría que estuvieran siempre juntos, pero los planes del otro eran muy distintos.

La noche paso entre sueños de amor y sueños de venganza, ambos habían disfrutado del sexo, de maneras distintas, habían mandado a la porra sus nombres, porque eso no importaba en ese momento ni para el amor, ni para la apuesta.

La mañana llego despertando a los desnudos adolescentes, ella se levanto y tomo su ropa, mientras él se estiraba suavemente, y sonreía por haberlo logrado. Se levanto vistiéndose junto a ella, en un silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper por miedo a que eso fuera solo un sueño.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, como los enemigos que eran… La mente de ambos se detuvo, cuando él la tomo en sus brazos, para con una sonrisa soltar la verdad.

-Hermione, yo…quiero decirte que lo que paso anoche-

-Lo sé, fue un error Draco, no tienes que restregármelo en la cara- Maldijo ella, mirándolo enojada porque solo esas palabras se podrían esperar de un Malfoy. No importaba lo que hubiese pasado anoche el seguía siendo Malfoy, y era más sencillo aceptar que era un error y ya, antes que decir la verdad.

El la sostuvo por los brazos con fuera. –No fue un error, yo te amo- Soltó decidido por que la amaba y quería hacerla su novia.

-¿Qué?- Soltó ella entre risas irresistibles, mientras se soltaba de su brazo y abría la puerta, mientras su varita se aferraba a su mano. –Esto que pasó Draco, es mi venganza, eres bueno en la cama, pero no eres nada para mí, nunca lo serás-

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas, él el rey de las serpientes estaba llorando, porque las palabras de Hermione eran ciertas, el lo sabía.

-Mírame a los ojos maldito cobarde- El pequeño Sly, levantó la mirada, ¿Cómo era que se había dejado usar? Todo paso, cuando decidió dejar de ser un idiota, frío y solitario, él era el rey pero se sentía solo ahora que sus papás estaban distanciados, y el creyó que en aquella mirada podía encontrar el amor sincero, ella le había demostrado…O él había querido pensar que se lo demostraba, que lo amaba, que podía ser feliz ahí, el no era otro, no nunca, solo se había dado la oportunidad de amar a aquella chica que por dos meses lo había acechado, había estado ahí, que conocía todos sus problemas antes de que el mismo lo supiera.

Astoria había desistido de su matrimonio, por que los Malfoy no eran la sombra de lo que fueron y Granger ella era su última esperanza, había suavizado su corazón, solo para vengarse, sus ojos platas se clavaron en ella aún más enfocándola.

-No me hagas esto, ¿Para qué Hermione? ¿Por qué?-

-Una apuesta bomboncito, y debes saber…Que la he disfrutado, que tuve aliados firmes, que me hacían llegar primero tus cartas, para saber lo de tus padres, lo de Astoria. Me dijeron como conquistarte-

El rubio se irguió retomando el orgullo que le quedaba para saltar hasta ella, derribándola y quitándole la varita. -¿Quién te ayudo?- La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Hermione le demostró que aun así no le temía, no sentía nada por él, ni siquiera miedo. Lo siguiente que el muchacho sintió fue un rayo chocar contra su cuerpo que lo dejo inmóvil tirando en el suelo, vió como la maldita sangresucia, por que sí eso volvió hacer esa zorra maldita, se incorporaba entre risas de otra mujer, escuchó como las palmas de ambas chocaban y lo que vio, termino de helarle la sangre, su mejor amiga estaba junto a Granger sonriendo.

-Esta Draco, es nuestra venganza- Dijeron tanto Pansy como Hermione, antes de irse y dejar al rubio hechizado, llorando como un niño y sin el poco orgullo y valentía que le quedaba.

¿Loco no?

Are u ready for more drama, espero que les guste a todos


End file.
